


「你是——」

by Hell_Lokitty



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 坂高, 松高, 银高, 高桂
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Lokitty/pseuds/Hell_Lokitty
Summary: 迟到的银魂漫画完结纪念&桂小太郎生贺。接漫画704训高杉重生后的故事。





	「你是——」

『我们的拯救是死亡，但不是这个死亡。』①

与上次从长梦苏醒时分所见、仿佛随时会哭泣的阴天不同；这一次，在金发少女怀中睁开眼，越过颤抖不止的窄肩望去，视线所及之处，只有澄澈如洗的晴朗碧空。

「喜欢吗？」  
脑海里有声音在说话：熟悉的，温柔的，令人眷恋的声音。  
——你是？  
「啊啦，果然是有些混乱的状态呢。」  
声音里染着笑：善意的，纵容的，使人安心的笑。  
「抱歉了，自作主张把你拉回来。」

——你是救我的人吗？

从记忆里捞起模糊而琐屑的碎片，是终端塔坍塌的瞬间：  
被一线生机悬起，自彼岸的冥河浮上，又同乱石与尘粉与折断的钢筋一并坠落；震耳欲聋的炸裂声不知是来自外界还是颅腔；失重状态下不辨西东，咬入神经的阿尔塔纳又徒增了额外的滞重。被吞噬，被牵扯，被打散，被撕裂。恍惚里只觉城在天上，身在银河。

如今却是在襁褓内。口不能言，身不能立。  
「你别急。」  
声音安慰着自己。「以我残存的能力，只勉强塑得起这样一只脆弱的容器。」  
——不能长大一点吗？  
因无力感而焦灼。这种任人摆布的状态还要维持多久呢。  
「晋助想要快点长大吗？」  
——晋助是……我的名字？  
「嗯。」  
——真奇怪啊。我连自己的名字都不记得了。

却记得你。

你是遥远的剪影，身边围绕着一群孩子；晚风把碧草的波浪吹乱，你回身站定，等待后面走得慢的人跟上。  
你是带领我们的人吗？  
你是夏日祭烟火表演时牵住我的那只手，垂落的袖口拂在胳膊上有些痒；给小馋猫们买养乐多，红豆鲷鱼烧和苹果糖，半开玩笑地说着“接下来几周都只能吃茶泡饭了哦”。  
你是甜蜜热闹、不论多少年后都令人心心念念的祭典吗？  
你是漫天火光里被挟持的囚徒，却干净得不带一丝血与尘的气味；你说着谢谢并弯起了嘴角，那个最后的表情就凝固在脸上直到被埋葬。  
你是那一抹微笑吗？

——你是松下村塾的松阳老师吗？  
「嗯。是我啊。」

『如同所有的事物充满了我的灵魂，  
你从所有的事物中浮现，充满了我的灵魂。  
你像我的灵魂，一只梦的蝴蝶，  
你如同忧郁这个字。』②

——我的回忆，不能还给我吗？  
「如果能够的话，我也想这么做。可惜，我并不保管你全部的记忆：只有我们相遇后、到分别为止的那些而已。」  
——剩下的部分该去哪里找呢？  
「不用担心。他们会来找你。」

“啊哈哈哈，啊哈哈哈，上次听假发在信里提到你们的事以后，果然还是有点在意，忍不住就擅自跑来了。”  
比人先进屋的是过分吵闹的笑：不止穿透墙壁，简直令血脑屏障都不能维持其稳定。嗓门很大——大概是所有人对来者的第一印象。  
“不过你们鬼兵队藏身的地方还真不好找，开着飞船把地球绕了几圈呢啊哈哈哈。”  
“武市前辈……”  
来岛又子递来一个无措的眼神。  
年长的男人显然更快把握了当下情境，摸着下巴作沉思状：  
“是你啊。你是那时候，跟晋助一起战斗的……叫什么来着？”  
“结果连你也把人家的名字忘了啊！”  
金发少女当场炸毛。  
“这是必然的吧，我们只在烙阳短暂地见过几面而已。况且他也不像银时和桂那样经常出现，这种活在OP和ED里的角色名我怎么可能记得住！”  
“基本也只活在OP和ED里的我们根本没有立场说人家！”  
“不，我可是致力于反对《大江户青少年健全育成条例修正案》而多次出场的！”  
“那只是到处宣传你的萝莉控而已！”  
“都说了是女权主义者！”

面对突然打起来（准确来说是某只单方面挨揍）的两人，戴墨镜的高个男人无奈地揉了揉棕色卷毛，试图用比气氛更加尴尬的笑声来救场：  
“啊哈哈哈，啊哈哈哈，我叫坂本辰马，是高杉的老朋友哦。”  
“哦哦没错，是坂本大人。这种遐迩闻名的人物我是不会忘记的。”  
“真有脸说！”  
“啊哈哈哈，其实也没那么有名啦……攘夷时期的四天王之一，桂滨之龙什么的，毕竟是十几年前的事了嘛。啊哈哈哈，啊哈哈哈！”话题一转，“看你们这么精神的样子，难道说高杉真的……？”  
“啊。”  
又子与变平太对视一眼，房间即刻安静下来。

“是不能对我说吗？”  
以为被当做外人的辰马有些受挫，再度挠起头来，“我也是因为关心他才找到这里来的……上次高杉受伤昏迷，也是我带着大家去找他的嘛……”  
“不是的不是的，您误会了。”  
又子疯狂摆手，满怀歉意地解释起来。  
“不是我们不信任您，是晋助大人的情况……有些特殊……”  
“这么说他还活着？”  
激动之下音量更大，但也完全没心思收敛；再开口时的欢呼几乎是咆哮的程度，边喊边在房间里来回转圈：  
“我就知道！我就知道！……金时那么肯定高杉死了是有多悲观，我从一开始就不信那个混蛋会真正死掉！在烙阳的时候差点没命，最后还不是活蹦乱跳的……说起来在那之后，一次酒都没跟我们喝过就又跑了，这次一定要补回来！……命真硬啊！不愧是人气投票前五的角色！……啊不过，这次能活下来果然还是靠那位老师吧，在那种情况下也能保护好学生……对了我要给金时和假发写信！等等，还是打电话比较快吧，还是说他们已经知道了？不不，知道了的话应该也会通知我的……啊啊啊不管怎么说，坚持来地球这一趟真是太值得了，就算是陆奥也不得不佩服我料事如神了吧哈哈哈哈，要不要先给她打个电话说一声呢？……”

“呃，那个……”  
又子望着陷入狂喜大喊大叫不停的来客，一时不知怎么办才好。  
倒是变平太有点担心地看向隔壁房间，提醒又子去确认晋助的情况。  
“不，这么吵，他肯定早就醒了。”  
苦笑中透出理解。毕竟，刚找到他的时候，自己也控制不住地大哭了好久呢。  
“所以，您知道之前吉田松阳是怎么复活的吗？”  
变平太一字一顿地试图唤回辰马的注意力。  
“诶？啊……”  
墨镜后的眼睛眨了眨，还没从过度兴奋的状态缓过来，“金时跟我和假发说过，是从阿尔塔纳里重生的对吧。”  
“没错。”  
“你们刚才说高杉的情况有点特殊？嘛……让我来猜下……他变成了女人？啊哈哈哈，那也没什么了不起的啦。之前金时也发生过类似的事，可惜那几集我不在；哦对，还有时隔两年动画重播的时候，假发也变成人妖了嘛！——可惜那几集我也不在。倒是高杉的身材一直就很娇小，就算变成女孩子也没什么违和感吧啊哈哈哈……”  
“……”  
满头黑线的两人将擅自陷入臆想的访客推到晋助的房间，“您还是自己去看吧。”

紫发碧瞳的孩子坐在和室中央，迷惑地望向来者。  
辰马的心情就像是预订已久的上品好酒突然到货了一样。

“……武市前辈，晋助大人是不是长大了一点？”  
又子不确定地小声询问。  
“的确，之前似乎并不能坐起来的吧……？”同样犹疑地轻声嘀咕着。  
“但说起来，我们也确实不清楚阿尔塔纳造物的成长方式是否跟普通人类一致……”

“你是——？”  
小家伙突然张口说话，三个大人都明显地吃了一惊。

有什么暖的、无色的、光滑而沉甸甸的东西，从这个初次见面的男人身上，流淌过来了。  
任由它漫过地板，攀上四肢，渗进肌肉骨骼，化作可理解的意识——

你是“啊哈哈哈”笑着的大嗓门，明明全身冒傻气却总在紧要关头出人意外地精明；不以权势、身份看人，只为自己的想法行动，为自己的行为负责，却不知不觉吸引了无数同伴与你一起战斗。  
你是总让人拿你没辙的笨蛋吗？  
你是战时令人安心的后援与支持，招兵买马筹备物资，众人走投无路之际只有你笑得没心没肺说着“我再去跟他们谈谈”，然后不负众望将几乎不可能的生意做成；庆功宴上出不了风头却从不气馁，只端着酒来把我们挨个灌醉。  
你是大家都心照不宣的依靠吗？  
你是遨游太空的船长，带来各个星球的讯息与趣闻，绘声绘色地在电话和信件里讲给我们听；你说宇宙广阔，星辰浩渺，你属于未来而未来可期。  
你是那永远前进着的航船吗？

“你是宇宙中流浪的星星吗？”  
稚气的童音，很难与印象中那个总是冷言冷语的家伙扯上联系；但认真又有些别扭的神情，却同记忆中的旧友如出一辙。  
令人怀念。  
坂本辰马蹲下身，平视面前的小人。  
“你是我穿越宇宙也要来确认平安的那颗星星吗？”

——我觉得，还是应该再长大一点。  
「只是说话和走动还不够吗？」  
——嗯。想快点变成大人，就不用只是在这里等，而是主动去找寻其他的回忆了。  
「真心急啊。与辰马的见面让你想起什么了吗？」  
——想起来了。但还是不够，还是缺了什么……似乎缺了很多：应该是很重要的、支撑我作为「我」而存在的东西，非找回来不可。  
「的确，成年后的人生是焚灼回忆进行的燃烧。」  
——现在这样没有燃料的我，不过是无法被点燃的空壳而已。  
「话是这么说啦……但无知懵懂的童年也是很宝贵的哟。机会难得，不想重新经历一次无忧无虑的时光吗？」  
——从前的我，没有愉快地度过幼年吗？  
「嘛……遇见我之前的你的事，恐怕要问我的另外两位学生了。」  
——是跟我一起长大的吗？  
「嗯。是你的好朋友哦。」  
——是吗。真期待啊。

“是吗。真期待啊。”  
挖着鼻孔的银色自然懒洋洋地棒读台词。  
“我说金时！你怎么能这么冷淡！”  
电话那头的坂本气得音量瞬间拔高五档，“那可是高杉，高杉晋助！我们的老战友，金时你和假发的同学啊！”  
“谁是金时啊，打错电话要早说嘛。真是的，难得我耐着性子听了半天你这胡言乱语。”  
“银酱！有新的委托上门——”  
玄关处传来神乐的喊声。  
“啊啊你也听见了，银酱我很忙的。梦话呢要到夜里去说，白天是用来让成熟的大人认真工作的。就这样，挂了哦。”  
从厨房走出的新八端着一盘切好的水果，不认可地瞪了眼将腿翘在桌子上的懒散武士。  
“坂本桑难得打电话来，就不能好好听人家说话吗。”  
“前提也得是对方有好好说话啊，”叉起一片橘子塞入嘴里，边咀嚼边口齿不清地嘟囔，“坂本也好假发也好，身边一个两个都是这种脑洞比黑洞大的神经病……”

当然是异想天开。是胡说八道。是信口开河。  
对于亲眼见证着旧友在怀中死去的自己来说，虚假的希望是最恶毒的陷阱，万分之一的可能性不过是残忍的凌迟折磨：一旦相信了，一旦相信了而那不是真的……

“银酱，这次的委托好像要跑蛮远的诶。”  
神乐边走边拆读着手中的信，“不过报酬倒是可以买很多醋昆布阿鲁。”  
“不要以醋昆布为计量单位，考虑一下我们的房租啊喂！”新八单手扶额。  
“啊没错没错，要以草莓牛奶为单位才对——”  
“不，那显然更不靠谱了吧！所以委托到底是什么啊！”  
“唔，我看看……是照顾小孩子阿鲁。”  
“饶了银酱啊，不会又是什么大财团继承人的私生子吧。”  
“几百集前的事记得还真清，”从神乐手中接过委托信的同时不忘吐槽，“加上那副可疑的长相，其实根本就是银桑你自己的孩子吧！”  
“喂喂不要玷污银酱的清白好吗，我对结野主播是忠贞不二的。”  
“你这种肮脏的大人哪儿还有清白可言阿鲁！”

“还真是有点远。”  
新八扶了扶眼镜，“而且，指名只要银桑去，总感觉有点可疑呢……”  
“哈？”  
一时走神，在盘子里最后一块菠萝的争夺战中输给了神乐，银时没好气地抬起头：“居然要麻烦万事屋老板亲自出马，他们准备了多少草莓牛奶的酬金啊？”  
“我算算……嗯……大概是704盒。”  
“果然是非银酱不可的重任了！安心交给我吧！”  
“也要买醋昆布哦！”  
“嗷呜！”  
“还有定春的狗粮！”  
“知道啦知道啦。”

在红色死鱼眼里看见映出的自己的脸时，高杉晋助陷入了深深的……疑惑。

——为什么他身上没有我的回忆流过来啊？这个一脸颓废的天然卷真的是我朋友吗？  
「诶，没有吗？这的确是我的学生坂田银时哦。」  
——跟辰马的见面就不是这样，那时候就是自然而然发生的事。  
「也许……需要对方承认你是你？」  
——可我就是我啊？  
「他大概，并没有接受你就是高杉晋助这一事实吧。」  
——什么嘛，看起来比辰马弱智得多，警惕性这么高吗。  
「哈哈，不要小瞧他哟。」

“我问你，”下定决心的高杉奶声奶气地开口，却意外被抢断了台词。  
“——‘你就是我的Master吗?’” ③  
“啊？”  
“啊咧？不是这个剧本吗？”银色卷毛以一枚指节支起下巴思索着，“那，——‘你愿意与我签订契约成为魔法少女吗？’” ④  
“……”  
“……也不是吗。”露出困扰的表情。  
“啊啊，现在的孩子到底都看什么动漫啊。银酱我像你这么大的时候，连《七〇珠》的漫画书都看不太懂呢。”

面前四、五岁大的孩子无疑还不到上学的年纪。  
紫色短发——有点像那个家伙。  
碧绿眼睛——有点像那个家伙。  
不知为何很欠揍的脸——还是有点像那个家伙。

不可能。  
不可能不可能不可能。

“那个家伙”已经死了，应该在地狱里洗好脖子等着才对。  
况且，就概率论来说，这世界上紫发绿瞳的人类必然不止一个。绝对、绝对只是配色相仿的另一个人而已！

“把一切都灌注进阿尔塔纳后消失掉的他，肯定是成为了阿尔塔纳的一部分，努力保护了他的学生们。”  
为什么偏偏这种时候会想起坂本蠢货的信啊啊啊。

银时掐着自己的腿，以痛觉逼迫自己清醒：  
不能相信。不能幻想。不能抱有希望。  
即使坚强如银酱我，也禁受不住梦境破灭的打击啊——这种无异于俟河之清的愚蠢梦境。

“高杉，我已经没有什么要夺回的东西了。”  
“我那时失去的东西，现在都已经回来了。”  
“全部，都在这里。”  
“我会在这里，是为了不再失去。”

——但还是失去你了。

“住这么大的屋子，你是小少爷吗？”  
为了从回忆里脱身，也为了避免与眼前人对视，银时站起身来四处走动。可整栋房屋似乎只有他们两人，并没有藏身任何别处的可能。  
“也真是放心让这么小的孩子一个人看家啊。”  
讪讪地重回原位坐下，有些后悔自己草莓牛奶迷心而接下了这次委托。  
“我让他们都提前出去了。”  
身陷无法自证的境地，小高杉的声音也有点闷声闷气。转眼瞥见这看起来吊儿郎当的银发大人腰间竟佩着木刀，顿时就有了兴趣：  
“你是武士？”  
“有时候是。”

“来与我决一胜负吧！”

刹那间，面前的孩子与记忆中某个不知天高地厚前来踢馆的家伙重合：那时，脸上贴着药膏，眼神坚定而不服输的小小武士——  
银时怔住不能动。  
挑衅的小小武士已经取来了竹刀，并双手握紧。

“喂喂，跟你这种站都站不稳的小屁孩比剑，传出去可是有损银酱声誉的。”  
这是陷阱吧。一定是陷阱。  
这么想着，握住洞爷湖的手心却是满满的汗。

“哦是吗。你看起来可不像是爱惜名誉的人。”  
挥袂生风的一刀被险险避开，紧跟着下一波进击；姑且不论力气，这具身体倒是对一招一式熟稔得很，野泼泼而极尽所能地刺向对方要害。

——以前的我，常常跟他打架吧？  
「确实如此。」

尽力躲避的同时，银时也不禁渐生战意。  
虽是才及自己腰高的小孩，所用招式却刀刀掣肘，似是掌握了对方行动继而影响驱引对手。  
那种轻车熟路的攻侵。八垣、必胜、和卜、十太刀、村云——柳生新阴流·九箇：过于谙习的刀法令人分心。  
以及那种眼神。目标明确，纯粹而锐利，不赢就绝不善罢甘休的眼神——幼兽般的眼神：真的不是那个人吗？

“一本！”  
是幻觉吧。耳畔响起十几年前的宣判胜负的裁决与观战孩子们的欢呼。  
甚至能看见那家伙的笑：太近了，逼真到令人恐惧。眉梢，眼角，鼻翼，唇齿，酒窝，无一不风光霁月干净清明；在那样的笑里容不下悲惨，容不下凄苦，悲凉，或任何令人扫兴的情绪。  
就只是笑而已。  
只是甜而已。

“你哭了。”  
高杉放下竹刀，伸手去拂瘫坐在地的银时的脸。  
泪水触及手指的瞬间，四周陷入纯白——

你是百无聊赖而没正形的小鬼，村塾里就数你挨松阳老师的拳头最多，肩上架着跟自己差不多高的木刀，暗红双眼里写满不容置疑的坚决；打起架来像不要命，见到甜食的时候也是。  
你是讨人厌的师兄吗？  
你是数度与我交战的刀刃，斩首恩师也不曾犹疑分毫；在我决定毁灭世界后，你清朗的笑也不再向我展露，只有横眉竖目，只有凶戾冷淡。  
你是那唯一有资格讨我命的凶手吗？  
你是下雪的夜晚，天空飘落非人世间的糖；在那紧闭左眼里封存的不仅仅是憧憬、羁绊、志向，与憎恨，还有无穷无尽的，属于你的白。  
你是那覆盖一切的颜色吗？

“你是甜甜的雪吗？”  
碧绿眼眸里映出的自己的脸，是像笑又像哭的难看表情。银时伸手将紫发脑袋揉进怀里：  
“你是陪我吃雪的那个傻瓜吗？”

「现在呢，有感觉完整一点了吗？」  
——我不知道。  
「真稀奇啊，晋助也会有这么迷茫的时候吗。」  
——别取笑我了，老师。  
「哈哈，我可从来都是腹黑的人哦？」  
——早就发现了。  
「哇，还真不留情面。」  
——我本来也不是什么乖巧听话的好孩子吧。  
「这倒是。你跟银时都是让人头痛的捣蛋鬼。」  
——还有一个呢？  
「嗯？」  
——老师说过，想找回遇见你之前的记忆，要问你的另外两个学生。一个是银时，还一个是？  
「嘻嘻，会是谁呢？」  
——这种时候卖关子也太犯规了！  
「哈哈哈哈，都说了我是很腹黑的！」  
——连名字也不能透露吗？像上次告诉我银时的名字那样。  
「那是——我最引以为傲的学生，松下村塾里最杰出的英才哦。」

父母死后，家宅被没收，与婆婆流落街头。  
“身为首领必须比任何人都胆小，比任何人都谨慎，生存下去才是他的义务。只要首领活着，只要你还活着，桂家就不会灭亡。”  
婆婆死后，自力更生，靠打工养活自己。  
“仅凭胆小是无法战胜黑夜的。我要成为比任何人都胆小，也比任何人都强大的首领；不仅能保护自己，也要保护与我一同跨越黑暗的伙伴们。”  
高杉死后——  
“那家伙的……你们的最后一次胡闹，在收拾善后以前，我怎么能离开这里呢。”

生死与共的同伴——当时是这么想的……吗？  
不记得了。  
“假发，高杉他……”  
从银时的这句话起，就不记得了。

地面晃动，如处鲸波鼍浪之中。船要沉了吗……又想起这里不是船。红樱之前也曾去高杉的船上找他，两个恐怖分子在港口便被幕府的兵卫盯上，颇为狼狈地奔逃了好远。那时船也晃得厉害，弄洒了酒，高杉只是笑，说自己是倒霉鬼，后被报复地泼了一身醴醆。红樱事件也是在船上吧。以为冈田似藏来杀自己是听了高杉命令，被拆穿伊丽莎白伪装时气不过还手挥向他一刀：偏偏两个人都被村塾的课本救下，讽刺又难堪。如今再没有需要挥刀相向的旧友了。  
火药和尘土味道，天花板碎石坠落带起细风，血液颜色像神社鸟居，钢筋水泥森林里耀目的红。供电系统彻底损毁，黑暗骤然自头顶浇下：撤退的人群传来尖叫，随后便是语调沉稳的安抚与临危不乱的指挥。失去视觉后的其他感官更加敏锐，却听不见四下建筑坍塌巨响，而是十年前战时的炮火轰鸣和刀剑铮铮；以及更久之前，竹刀相击的脆音，赤脚在道场地板上嗒嗒跑过，孩子们笑成一团。  
好暗。如同十几年前松下村塾被迫转移他处的那个夜晚，在街角遇到高杉，成立了短暂的“名门讲武馆神童与恶童组合”，又被紧接着到来的银时易名为“松下村塾坏小子三人组”。三个小混蛋跟着松阳老师走夜路吵闹不休，不知要去哪里，又觉得去哪里都行；高杉解下围巾硬要系给自己。月光偏执地舔上每个人的轮廓，渡上毛茸茸的银边，已然分不清是回忆的滤镜还是彼时真实的情景；如今也还在走着的这条武士之道，便是自那一刻启程。

如果没有高杉，就不会遇到银时和松阳；桂小太郎的人生，一定跟现在很不一样吧？  
“这最后的悲哀，能与你们一起度过的话……这个人生，即使到此结束，也无怨无悔！”——还能说出这样的话吗？  
如果没有高杉的话……

以后却只能把“如果”抹去。  
再没有高杉了。

接到坂本和银时的通知已半月有余，桂从未去见过高杉。  
事实上，他已整整三个星期没出过家门。  
明明之前主动联系鬼兵队余党的人是自己；不敢臆梦的奇迹真正发生后，鸵鸟般埋首自闭的也是自己。  
“我说假发，你是有什么毛病！”  
忍无可忍的银时上门揪住他的衣领质问，“打算躲一辈子吗？”  
桂没有回话。  
坂本在电话里也难得地放弃了“啊哈哈哈”的口癖，语气是隐隐透着焦虑的无可奈何：  
“我是不懂你跟高杉又因为什么吵架啦……可他都死过一回，你也该原谅了吧？”  
桂沉默以对。  
倒是伊丽莎白贤惠爱操心，几次三番跑去送了小孩子的零食玩具等礼物。  
桂不管他，也不过问。

身为攘夷党首时名下的飞船、武器，以及各类不动产变卖后的资金，除少部分用于添补新政府的财政支出（承蒙松平片栗虎的慷慨，以及数名有心财阀的贡献，需要自己破费的地方并不多），其余都暂时存了起来。此番捡命归来后，正是用这笔钱修缮了胧的坟冢，还原了松下村塾的旧貌并重命名为吉田松阳纪念馆；此外，也在东京有名的几家洋果子店为信女长期订购了甜甜圈及季节特供的新品甜点。  
眼下，除了自己的佩刀和这栋位于荒郊的住所，身畔别无他物。

远非完善却也算初具规模的新政府已被澄夜公主接手，国家方兴未艾，“赤朗普”的余威只够勉强胜任宗教层面的警示符号；  
银时守着万事屋的羁绊，为歌舞伎町的众人解决或大或小的麻烦；日常与真选组斗嘴，并在必要的时候互相支撑；  
坂本继续徜徉太空，“赚取整个宇宙的利益”；结识意气相投的新人，经历无穷无尽的冒险。

仅凭胆小是无法战胜黑夜的。  
而黑夜已经过去了。

为什么仍会从魇魔中惊醒，冷汗涔涔，徒劳张口却发不出声。梦里的亡魂与厉鬼追到枕边，尖声窃笑，抛接故去战友的头颅取乐；腐臭的残肢断臂攀缠上四肢，脓血早已渗透床单。即使闭眼逃避，仍看见谁的背影，手起刀落金断觿决，滚落在地的脑袋睁着不瞑目的眼，黑发凌乱四散——是自己；场景切换，将军葬礼当日的薄暮，取代白色花束从楼顶一跃而下随即血肉模糊的身影——也是自己；初代总理大臣反攻了刺客，火药轰炸下尸骨无存的不轨之徒——还是自己。  
崩塌在即的终端塔，视线摇晃剧烈，并肩的松阳老师和高杉转过身来，神色轻蔑：  
“你怎么还不死呢。”

鬼魂的啸叫和嘲笑几乎将屋顶捅穿——  
“活着也没有用处。”  
“你就只会看着而已……”  
“在战场上，你又做过什么？只是撤退罢了。”  
“废物。”  
“已经没人需要你了。”

桂艰难地翻个身，空洞声音跟着重复一句：  
“废物。”

然后得知高杉复活。  
……又怎么还有脸去见他。

并不是不知如何应对这样的情境：政客的面具戴了太久，几乎与原本面目融合；各个场合都经历过，应景的圆滑的客套的话，不是不会说。  
只是怯懦。  
只是内疚。  
……只是不敢罢了。

被悬吊在树上的孩子大概也没吃晚饭，深夜前去探望的自己却只能调侃；刺瞎左眼的那柄刀没落在自己脸上；鬼兵队再次成立的那个监狱，至今仍不知是在何处；红樱和真选组动乱的时候没有将他拦住；高杉和银时决战、被胧的禅杖贯穿身体时，远在江户的自己仅仅因忽然的心悸而碎了一只茶杯。

“高杉，你为了拯救老师，选择了无视一切的道路；而我，选择了打开眼界，认清一切的道路。我想拯救那位老师，这点上与你想法一致。但是，映入我眼中的不止有那个人，还有这个国家，这个国家的百姓，以及……你们。”  
回顾自己说过的话，羞愧得如受酷刑。  
多可笑。大言不惭，到头来，什么都没能拯救，什么都没法保护，什么都——

要是能做得再多做一点，再好一点的话……

“世事常常不能如人所愿，别说国家，连改变一个朋友都很难。”  
彼时的感叹在此刻听来只是拙劣的借口：分明什么都没能为他做，却恬不知耻地妄言改变。

……这样的自己，才没有资格去见他。

“今天也不来吗。那个人。”  
滑过玻璃屏幕的手指显明心不在焉，满页的字，也不知究竟看进去几行。  
“啊啊。”  
银时暴躁地开了另一盒草莓牛奶，咕嘟嘟灌下大半，“你就当他死了。”  
“跟他关系很好吧。你。”  
敏锐程度与婴儿肥圆脸完全不搭，睫毛忽闪如蝴蝶振翅——印象里这小子根本没这么可爱啊！不过是乖僻寡合的小屁孩而已。银时尴尬地咳嗽一声，转移话题：  
“在看什么？”  
“坂本送的Kindle，自己从网上商城买的书。”  
毫不介意地将手中薄薄一片的电子阅读器顺着地板滑过来，“反正每天都很无聊。”  
银时伸手截住，扫了眼标题后心情复杂：  
“虽然你现在的身体似乎很适合……不，请务必不要当作鼓励，银酱我才没有可疑的癖好，只是觉得纳博科夫对这个年龄段的孩子来说不是什么好选择……”  
“哈？”  
“……这真的不是那个萝莉控给你买的书吗！”  
“有什么关系。《失乐园》和《查泰莱夫人的情人》也不过如此。”  
“……”  
“反正我内在是个快三十岁的成年人了。”  
好像也不无道理……等等，顶着学龄前儿童的脸说这话怎么都很违和吧！  
“那你好歹长成快三十岁的大人样子啊！”  
“长大了还不是被你损身高。”  
翻个白眼，撕开养乐多的封口，“而且，没有那个人的回忆，就算长大也只是残缺的未完成品而已。”  
养乐多是什么邪教，草莓牛奶才是世界的真理！  
银时恶劣地一把躲过小瓶，举到小高杉够不着的地方。  
碧色眸子陡然暗下去，“你想死吗。”  
“啧。”  
受不了挑衅的暴脾气天然卷索性一只手把语气凶恶的孩子拦腰捞起，甩在自己肩上，动作行云流水如处理一只做了坏事的猫。  
“信不信我现在就打你屁股！”  
小高杉半天没从这出乎意料的处境中回过神：重获生命直到数秒前为止，还从没有人敢这么对待自己！  
“放我下来！”  
剧烈挣扎在巨大的身高体能差面前只是徒劳，屈辱和激动从小圆脸上溢出红色。  
“呵，刚才的狠劲儿哪儿去了？”  
打定了主意作恶到底，银时皱着眉将手中的养乐多喝尽，丢掉空瓶，解放出另一只手来进一步压制住怀里乱踢的两条腿，警示性地拍了下不安分的小屁股。  
“小小年纪就敢跟大人顶嘴，不好好教育下是不行了。”  
“欺负小孩，你就这点本事！”  
幼童过高的声线导致咬牙切齿的咒骂听起来并无威慑力。  
“是是，就是欺负你了，怎么着？要哭着回家给妈妈告状吗？”  
“你！……”

吵闹声引得又子慌忙赶来，看到眼前情境，气得立刻拔枪，“给我把晋助大人放下！你这混蛋！”  
“咦？要开枪吗？人质乱动得这么厉害，真的不怕误伤吗？”  
银卷毛笑得贱兮兮，趁机又打了怀中人屁股一下。  
“杀了你哦！！！”  
小家伙的尖叫声似乎带了哭腔；自觉有些过了的银时总算有了些成年人的样子，叹口气将高杉放回地上。刚一重获自由，报仇心切的孩子立即毫不客气地一脚踢上案犯的胫骨。  
“嘶——！”  
吃痛地俯下身去，脑袋上又挨了一拳；刚要起身还击，面前的小短腿已经飞快地跑向金发少女寻求庇护去了。  
“晋助大人！”又子伸出双臂将满脸写着不高兴的小紫毛护在怀中，气急败坏地冲这位毫无廉耻的人渣大吼：  
“我要把你同学会上唱多啦A梦的视频公之于众！！！”  
“……我错了。对不起。我再也不敢了！”

简直分不清这女人泛滥的究竟是母爱还是少女之爱。银时坐地后顺势躺平，不无嫌弃地腹诽。一个萝莉控和一个正太控，真的能把高杉养成正常人吗……  
扭头就看见变平太抱着整箱养乐多走进屋，熟练地拆封开箱，递出撕去封口的一瓶。  
“我说，鬼兵队基本上早就解散了吧。你俩又没工作，小少爷吃穿用度的标准估计也不低，哪儿来的钱？”  
毕竟贫穷如银酱我，草莓牛奶从没买过整箱；能维持三人一狗的生计已经很勉强，零食啊甜点啊少年JUMP啊之类的根本做不到想买就买啊。  
“坂本大人送来过价值不菲的外星古董，卖掉后的收入应该可以应对接下来几十年的开销。”本来就不讨人喜欢的脸慢悠悠说出这些话，看起来更加欠扁。  
“不过，养乐多和草莓牛奶倒是其他人送来的。”  
“啊？”  
虽然已隐隐猜到了是谁。

“一个白色的鸭子……或者企鹅。”  
将养乐多的空瓶放到桌上，高杉若有所思。  
“跟那个人有关吗？”

原来伊丽莎白来过啊。银时突然就松了口气。  
假发这个白痴，到底在闹什么别扭呢……  
“啊。算是那家伙的宠物吧，一个诡异的外星生物罢了。”  
“没记错的话，那只企鹅的名字，是叫拉美西斯二世对吧。”  
“不，这摆明是记错了啊武市前辈！”又子扶额，“是伊丽莎白啦！”  
“哦哦，伊丽莎白二世是吗……”  
“都说了没有‘二世’这两个字！再说你干嘛非要提这个名字，是对晋助大人有什么意见吗！”⑤  
“谁、谁会为这种事生气啦！”

却没想到这么快就见到了伊丽莎白。  
鬼兵队屋宇大门紧锁，“外出野营中，勿念”的字条夹在门缝中。  
“可恶！竟然不在家阿鲁。”  
神乐转着伞，失望地踢着脚下石子。  
“这也是没办法的嘛……天气这么好，带孩子出去玩也是人之常情吧。”  
新八略显遗憾地转身，却因看到了院子角落的什么东西而一愣。  
“……是桂先生家的伊丽莎白吗？”  
“啊，真的是伊丽！”  
撑伞的少女率先跑过去了。  
“你也来玩了啊！”  
白色谜之生物举起字牌：“是啊。你们也是吗？”  
“嗯啊。可惜他们都不在阿鲁。”  
“我也是白跑一趟。”字牌翻转，背面这么写着。  
“那就一起回去吧。我们叫计程车来的，银酱再叫一辆，刚好可以载你一程。”  
“喂喂，为什么我要带这种不明生物一起回去啊！他家那么偏僻，要绕很多路的好不好。假发会报销车费吗？会吗？”  
银时不满地抗议，随即被新八拉到一旁耳语：  
“喂，银桑。”  
“干嘛。”  
“你不觉得，这个伊丽莎白，有点可疑吗？”  
“哈？”  
“不光写字的字体不太一样，似乎尺寸也微妙地缩小了一圈。”  
“所以？”  
“以前红樱事件的时候，桂先生就假扮过伊丽莎白；会不会这次也……”  
终于顿悟到的银发天然卷眯起眼：  
“确实，这么说的话……”  
不敢直接前来而伪装成伊丽莎白吗。倒像是那呆子会做的事。  
既然是假发的话——  
“咳，那就看在神乐的面子上送你回去吧。欠下的人情要记得还哦！”  
“谢谢。”企鹅怪竖起另一块字牌。

“到了。下车。”  
银时瞟一眼窗外安静得全无人烟气、同主人一样孤僻的独户院落，忍不住心软下来，语气也跟着柔和几分：  
“……下次要去的话，提前打个电话确认下他们在不在家吧。”  
“是啊伊丽莎白，你知道电话号码吗？”眼镜少年细心地追问。  
圆滚滚的脑袋点头了，随即拉开车门，头也不回地直行远去。

等啪塔啪塔的脚步声几乎听不见，新八才将视线收回，向着前座看不见表情的白毛武士叹息：  
“桂先生他……果然很不容易呢。”  
“好冷清阿鲁。”  
“因为没有再聚集那么多人的必要了吧。现在的江户……不，是现在的东京，已经不用再推翻什么了。”  
“那是因为小夜很厉害呢！还有本歌舞伎町的女王也是，都有在好好治理自己的管辖范围呢！”  
“是是，那女王大人能烦请治理下定春的排泄问题吗？最近一个月都是我去遛的吧！”  
“大胆愚民！能侍奉女王大人的宠物可是你的荣幸阿鲁！”  
“喂你这哪像是贤明王者应有的态度啊！根本就是暴君！暴君！”

“叽叽喳喳的，有完没完。” 副驾座传来清晰而刻意的哈欠。“开车吧。”  
重新点火后的发动机轰鸣声里，依旧看不见表情的人似乎鲜有地犹豫了。  
“……今天，格外想吃荞麦面啊。等会儿一起去吃好了。”  
“嗯！”

绿篱低矮而长期未修，不规则的边缘徒生颓然；碎石小道久不经扫，落叶无精打采地堆叠。回廊下游着风，被紧闭的重重推拉门阻挡而不得进屋；青苔漫染上石灯笼和梁柱底缘，绿意寥寥不胜寒。  
进入内室，并无“欢迎回来”的招呼。径自挨个拉开纸门查看，终于在似是书房的一隅找到了趴在矮几上睡着的屋主：

长发色如鸦羽，被有些尖锐的肌骨线条劈开，寂寂垂落身侧；素灰羽织与靛蓝长着顺着桌沿款款流下，圈出一片生人勿进的领地。被推向一侧的书本几乎没有翻动过的痕迹，大概只刚读了个开头。日光从窗上被分割的障子纸透入，也像是丧失了温度般寡淡萧凉，飘荡如堕地的云。

——是他吗？  
「你猜？」  
——是他吧。  
「谁知道呢。」  
——老师！  
「哈哈哈，对不起，因为捉弄你实在太有趣了。」  
——哪里有趣了！  
「因为知道这是对你来说最重要的人啊。把最好的留到最后享受，是大人才懂的乐趣。」  
——后半句倒是似曾听过……

“……伊丽莎白吗。”  
被惊扰的眠者偏过头，见了来人后又重新闭目，贪恋地蹭蹭袖子上的温度，“你回来了啊。”  
点头点头。  
“饿了吗？我去做饭。”伸懒腰的姿态完全就是只猫；起身后的步态仍显迷糊，扭头询问：  
“荞麦面可以吗？”  
点头点头。  
“那你稍等。”

随着推拉门的闭合，房间重新归于安静。  
高杉在伊丽莎白的掩体下长出一口气，随即钻出伪装大口呼吸。  
——好沉啊，这个玩偶服。而且好闷。  
「辛苦了。」

时钟往回拨两小时。

“就是现在！武市前辈！”  
“我抓住他了！我抓住他了！”  
“绳子！绳子！”  
“这里！”  
“好的！晋助大人也来帮忙，捆紧一点！”  
“嗯！”  
“好的，这样就没问题了。关在厨房里就好了。”  
“晋助也快换衣服准备吧。根据线人的情报，万事屋一行已经出发往这边来了。”  
“好。”

日历往回翻两天。

“这种东西你是从哪里搞来的啊……”  
少女举起白色玩偶服，神色混杂着钦佩和微妙的嫌恶。  
“参考官方的人物设定集，请COSPLAY专卖店加急赶工的。此外，有些部件是配合晋助的身材特别定制，比如这双50厘米高的假腿……”  
“噫……腿毛也太逼真了！而且这本质上来说是高跟鞋吧，穿这个走路真的没问题吗？”  
“无需担心。‘特大号的鸭蹼脚掌有助于维持站立及走路时的平衡稳定，并能自然而然地发出啪塔声，营造出可爱俏皮的氛围……’”  
“为什么这玩意儿还有说明书啊！请不要照着说明书来读！”  
变平太将手中的小册子放下，举起一块白色字牌：  
“以及这个可重复使用的写字板，无需笔墨，手指划过即可书写；按下电源指示灯旁边的这个键则可以清屏。双面都能显示，充满电时候后可续航一个礼拜，当然，具体时长还要取决于使用频率……”  
“即使是简单的COS道具也制作得这么精细，真是用心了。”  
接过牌子的晋助不由赞叹。  
“哦还有，”变平太将手伸进玩偶服的嘴里摸索，白色企鹅的脑袋随即慢慢鼓了起来，“这里是充气设计，确保大头始终圆滚滚；嘴部的张合由一侧拉杆控制，大小则是可以顺利塞进整只碗的尺寸……再让我看看说明书上还写了什么……嗯……‘隐藏的发声设备会在不经意间产生伊丽莎白特有的奇异音效，以降低他人对其真实性的怀疑……’”  
“那个音效本身就很可疑吧！”  
“‘……并且有采访资料表明，下至5岁上至50的女性均对这种梦幻般的音效没有抵抗力’……早知道就多买一套了。”  
“请你也适可而止一点吧武市前辈！”  
将视线转回兴致满怀的男孩，又子的愁容更甚：  
“我说……晋助大人，真的非去不可吗……”  
“嗯。”  
“可是红樱事件的时候，那个人可是差点杀死晋助大人啊！”  
“鉴于我们曾经是与幕府作对的恐怖分子，想要置晋助于死地的人实在是不算少。”  
“武士前辈，不说话没人当您是哑巴。”  
“而且真要说的话，那位白夜叉与晋助对决、差点取他性命的次数更多……”  
“武士前辈，不用您提醒我也记得。”  
“再说，虽然我也多次险些丧命在你枪下，如今不还是在同一个屋檐下愉快相处。”  
“武士前辈，如果您愿意去另一个屋檐下住我会更、加、愉、快的。”  
“啊，你的脸色真是恐怖……果然萝莉长大后就会成为另一种生物吗，这是何等可惜！”  
“闭嘴！！！”

红樱……吗。  
具体细节破碎支离，回忆不全。似藏说了什么而让自己暴怒挥刀；与天人协定要奉上谁的人头；被砍破的课本染了血；银发武士与谁并肩，指向自己的另一柄长刀。  
想不起来。

“想不起来……所以要找回来。”

——就这么蒙混过关了……倒是比想象中来得顺利。  
「接下来要怎么办呢。既然已经成功接近，打算表明身份吗？」  
——恐怕不行。虽然只是直觉，但他似乎比那个银时还要麻烦。  
「不错的直觉。」  
——哎？  
「比攘夷浪士还要危险，能够盗国也能重建这个国家的人，只有他了。」  
——哼。还真是令人嫉妒的评价。  
「没办法啊。如果是找回记忆的你的话，也不得不承认的。」  
——那么，老师觉得应该怎么做？  
「嘻嘻，会怎样呢……好期待啊。」  
——你从一开始就是打算来看戏的吗……  
「哈哈，被发现了。」

是夜。  
“晚安伊丽莎白。”  
洗漱完毕换上睡衣的黑发男人这么说着，拉上了门并熄了灯。

——我、我睡哪里？  
白色玩偶装下的高杉愣在原地。  
「嘛……看来并不是个习惯跟宠物一起睡觉的主人呢。」  
——麻烦请讲点有建设性意义的话，老师。  
「那我不说了。」

最终，仅以白色布罩御寒，蜷着身子倚门而眠，度过了第一晚。

第二天。  
屋主是极度沉默寡言的人。这样倒好，省下了写字交流的麻烦。  
高杉默默观察着他：  
起床后就一直待在书房；壁橱里有茶叶，但桌上的杯中只是清水。如果自己不去提醒，似乎也不会有主动进食的意图——难怪这么瘦。不，那已经是清瘦苍白到了几乎是病态的地步。  
即使吃饭，神情也很恍惚；但又确实不好判断那种表情是真的食不知味还是他做的清汤荞麦面太过寡素而难以下咽。他好像只会做荞麦面。  
这个人，全身散发一种“放着不管的话很快就会死掉”的气息，好奇他究竟是怎样一个人活到现在的。

第二夜。  
“晚安伊丽莎白。”  
洗漱完毕换上睡衣的黑发男人这么说着，拉上了门并熄了灯。

「今晚也要睡在门口吗？」  
——才不要。  
「那么，晋助要怎么办呢。」  
——等他睡着了，去钻进被窝吧。  
「不怕暴露吗？」  
——管他的。地板实在太冷了。

一直等到屋内响起均匀的呼吸声，高杉才敢悄悄拉开门，蹑手蹑脚地潜入。  
……然后被吓了一跳。  
——居然有人睡觉不闭眼的吗？！  
「……我也是第一次知道。」  
——啊不管了，睡着就看不见了。我好困，老师晚安。  
「晚安。」  
拉过被子一角盖好，在宽大玩偶服里展成舒服的姿势；传递过来的体温和气息都过分熟悉，愈加助眠。

夜半却被身畔动静惊扰。  
“等等、等等我啊……”  
胡乱挣扎的样子似是陷入了梦魇。  
“对不起……对不起、对不起……”  
莫名被踹的高杉心情自然也好不到哪儿去，碍于伪装又不能一记头槌将对方敲醒。  
——道歉？为什么？  
与之前睁目而寝的表情不同：汗湿额发黏在紧皱的眉间，紧闭眼睫湿漉漉地轻颤。  
——喂喂、别哭啊，我只是来蹭床睡觉而已。

“……你在哪儿……”  
这次是真有泪水滑落了。幽微光线下转瞬即逝，如一线流星。  
——在找人吗。找谁？  
早就嫌这罩衣碍事得要命，索性彻底脱下丢到一边；翻身跨坐在枕边人身上，第一次近距离端详起这张脸：  
眉宇英气，鼻梁笔挺，下颌线条精致却并不显女相；大概因噩梦的缘故而神色凄惨，像一张浸水的薄纸，随时有破散碎裂的可能。  
闭合的双目忽地张开——失神的、落魄的、空荡荡的眼睛。  
“……高杉？”  
“嗯。”  
“你在这里啊。”  
颈项突然被手臂缠绕并用力拉紧，全无防备地被迫埋首对方发间。  
“太好了。”

——什么、等等、怎么回事？  
——他认出我了？  
「似乎……并没有呢。」  
——也对。什么都没想起来。

片刻后，落在自己后颈的呼吸重归于规律。胳膊的主人大概是感受到了胸口的重量，下意识地往侧面翻了个身；即使这样也没有松手，依旧维持着抱玩偶般的姿势。  
——又睡着了吗。  
——算了，可能是梦游……  
「晋助也继续睡好了。」  
——嗯……大概我也是在做梦吧……

第三天。  
醒来就对上近在咫尺的墨绿双眼。  
高杉晋助受到了惊吓。  
变装偷跑进别人家的是自己，为什么受到惊吓的反而也是自己啊！

“你醒啦。早安，伊丽莎白。”  
倒是惊吓的罪魁祸首面目从容，看不出一丝异常。  
“……早。”  
尴尬地坐起身后，理了理睡乱的头发。  
“啊咧？伊丽莎白可以说话了吗？”微微偏了偏脑袋。  
“这很明显就不是伊丽莎白啊喂！”  
“这样啊。也好，以后对话就更加方便了的说。不过之前你用过的字牌我都有好好收起来的！以后可以一起翻看，都是珍贵的回忆哦。”  
显然是电波系的男子毫不理会这过于直白的揭穿，自顾自地往下讲；突然又想起了什么，走到坐着的孩童背后，伸手穿过腋下将他拎了起来，动作流利连贯如处理一只不愿被抱的猫。  
——？？？  
还没从这种似曾相识的场景里反应过来，又被放回了地面。  
“啊，还真是不高呢。”黑长直以一枚指节支起下巴思索着，“一直以为伊丽莎白是那种高大健壮的体型……果然腿毛什么的，都是伪装吗。”  
——连小动作都一样？你跟那个银色天然卷到底是有多默契。  
“因为我不是伊丽莎白啊！”

“穿这件可以吗，伊丽莎白？”黑色长发的男人从衣柜旁折返，递过一件显然是自己的浴衣，“抱歉没有合适的尺寸，但总比着凉要好。”  
的确——因为怕热，白色布偶服下的浴衣选的是夏季的轻薄料子；如今不用躲在里面，倒是真的会感到冷。  
“谢谢。”  
披在身上后，由衣服的主人帮着挽好了袖口，拖地的下摆也折好并用针线简单地固定。系好半幅带后站起身，一脸欣慰的男人满意地打量自己的成果并作出问题发言：  
“男友衬衫既视感。”  
小高杉翻了个白眼，懒得理他。

“伊丽莎白想吃什么吗？荞麦面可以吗？”  
“不可以。”  
“好的，那就吃荞麦面了。”  
“你能听人说话吗……”  
“毕竟伊丽莎白跟我一样，都最喜欢荞麦面了。”  
“我又不是伊丽莎白！”  
“那就这么决定了。”  
“我要吃蛋包饭！”

最后还是吃了荞麦面。因为家里并没有除荞麦面之外的任何食材。

中午倒是在自己的强烈坚持下出门去吃了蛋包饭。不得不说这屋子所处的位置真的偏远，连最近的便利店和居酒屋都要坐车十几分钟。  
——这个人，为什么选择独自居住在这里……  
「像是某种自我惩罚一样呢。」

“伊丽莎白喜欢蛋包饭吗？”  
桌子对面的人点的是和自己一样的食物，吃起来的速度却比自己慢得多。  
“不是伊丽莎白是……”  
脱口而出的话让两个人都蓦地愣住了。  
——奇怪，明明不是我的口头禅。这下意识的反应是怎么回事……  
将一匙食物塞入口中，又想起来还没回答提问。咽下一口后重新抬眼，“谈不上喜欢，只是不想再吃荞麦面了……啊。”  
年长的人伸手为自己擦掉嘴角的番茄酱汁。  
“谢谢。”  
突然就不争气地脸红了。理论上这个人跟银时一样，是自己的同龄人；为什么却谜之有种爱操心的老妈子的感觉……是真的把我当小孩了吗。  
——明明连自己都照顾不好。  
收回的手腕上过于醒目的尺骨茎突，仿佛随时会刺破皮肤穿出来似的。  
「并不是没有照顾自己的能力，只是没有这份心思罢了。」  
“再说为什么要叫伊丽莎白啊，这是女孩子的名字吧。”  
继续吃饭时想到另一件事，小高杉放下了匙子，“我宁愿被喊拉美西斯二世。”  
“哈哈哈真会说笑啊伊丽莎白，哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
听者竟然笑得乐不可支。  
——这个人的笑点是有多奇怪！  
「……还真是从小到大都没变过呢。」

然后晚上又是荞麦面。  
高杉晋助默默地生出了想要毁灭这个世界……上所有荞麦面的危险想法。

第三夜。  
“晚安伊丽莎白。”  
洗漱完毕换上睡衣的黑发男人这么说着，拉上了门并熄了灯。

“你！……”  
奔溃边缘的高杉晋助气势汹汹冲进门去。  
“你要装傻到什么时候！”  
“嗯？今晚也要一起睡吗，伊丽莎白？”  
“都说了我不是伊丽莎白！”

没有光的室内，沉默如水般漫过地板，一寸寸上涨。

即使在这屋内共度了三天，即使毋庸置疑地曾是幼时玩伴和战时队友，即使此刻就面对面坐在彼此触手可及的地方，某种混沌的、不知名的，幽灵般的焦虑仍在咬噬着神经，提醒着两人间真实存在着的距离感。所谓距离感不是地理上的天各一方；不是情感里的误解、愤怒、不耐烦或怨恨；不是解决问题时的错综复杂、扑朔迷离；不是任何境界的无法企及：是一个符号，一句咒语，一道画在空气中虚无的线——未经允许永远不可逾越。

水没过脚踝。

不是“不能够”而是“不允许”。他的行为和仪态都挑不出错，同时也让人感受到那是端出来的、只展示愿意让你见着的一面的心机。多愁善感是冷酷无情的上层建筑⑥，而这种刻意为之的淡漠则像风平浪静的水面，匕鬯不惊的城市，永远猜不到表象之下有什么荒谬而怪诞的恶意在膨胀和蔓延。除非极度偶然，那个人眼中堆积的重重浓雾被风吹散，使人得以窥见其中的真实：未曾以语言形式出现，无法形容，也不是公式⑦——是他挣扎着与驻扎于自身的恐怖阴影建立起一种关系，试图在最对立、最悬殊的情势下摸索出和平共处的可能：签订一份协议，或合约，以除本人外谁都不知道的牺牲作为代价去交换平静。唯有这种时刻才能牖中窥日地读到他毫不掩饰的真挚，却又往往被灼伤般迅速移开视线。

水没过腰际。

……但是他的眼睛，没有人能长时间盯着这个人的眼睛。那是双将天真无邪和衅稔恶盈混合得太好的眼睛，同时兼具温文尔雅的含蓄和咄咄逼人的侵略性。大多数时候是暗的，隐蔽而阒然的墨绿色；被强光或激烈情绪点燃时，跃起的绿意似是对常态的叛逆，又像难得一遇的赦免——动荡而狡黠，是致命的毒液，也是倒映着诗人战栗灵魂的明湖⑧。

水没过肩膀。

濒临窒息之时，对面的人终于出声。  
“……如果你不是伊丽莎白。”  
音色干涩、迟缓而微弱，宛如临终的病人，抑或绞刑架上的死囚。  
“如果你是高杉的话……为什么，还想要见我呢。

“我也想知道啊。”

一开始当然是为了找回记忆，相处后却又不知不觉改变了初衷。  
——想尝试接近你。  
哪怕同时在心底清楚地明白，这种尝试正像是用十几个世纪后寻获的残瓦重新拼起一只古老的青釉弦纹瓷尊般滑稽。

“我去买本杂志。”  
突然站起的姿态狼狈而慌乱。  
“还要躲到哪里去呢。逃跑小太郎。”  
长发身影原地僵住。像庞贝古城的不幸居民被封印在奇怪而张皇失措的动作中。  
“我听说银时说过，这是你的外号之一。”  
“……”  
“呐，和我说说吧。”  
“……”  
“你跟辰马，还有银时都不一样，”适应黑暗后的眼睛捕捉到对方的些许战栗，继而撒娇般贴近，将意图越狱的囚犯拉回，“保管在你这里的是我最珍贵的回忆。”  
所以。  
“能把你的藩篱稍稍拨开一点吗？让我进去。”

是了。不是铜墙铁壁，不是刀枪林立，就只是温柔的藩篱而已，安静而猗绿。

怀里的身躯融化，荆棘与荨麻织就的屏障裂开狭窄一隙，回忆便自此汹涌泛滥：  
名门讲武馆的“神童”，破例录取的特招生；放学回家同路的七八百米，被督促着订正错题的作业簿，金枪鱼蛋黄酱饭团。在街角相遇的那个夜晚，三个孩子里唯独他没戴围巾，执拗地将自己的系给他却也解释不清原因。爱惜名誉从不私斗的“首领”，以一对二打赢了自己和银时，又第一个从地上站起，伸手来拉二人。攘夷战争时期的帅才，“擅长防守与撤退的稳健型指挥”，在“逃跑小太郎”的骂名下取胜了无数并不攻击敌人而是保护战友的无功之战。曾经的激进派，如今的稳健派攘夷志士首领；红樱事件时说的那句“被过去的同伴所杀，即便是死又怎能瞑目”里塞进了多少委屈：他是真的从不对自己设防。  
然后呢。  
浩浩荡荡的将军暗杀行动时他没出现；与辰马银时一起来烙阳救自己时连话也没说上一句；从最强兵器火之伽具土神之下挽救地球时倒共同战斗过片刻，但迫于情境，那是多仓促的会面；两年后终得进入总理大臣的办公室，将刀架在他左肩，紧接着温存叙旧被伪造的屠戮取代，收尾于做戏的谋杀场景。

你是一丝不苟的书呆子死脑筋，只在跟我讲题时眼睛才会笑；与同其他人解说时嘴角上扬而作出的安慰性表情不同，是真正的笑，绚烂而带攻击性，看一眼就被咬掉心尖。  
你是偏袒我的优等生吗？  
你是负责调停争端的角色，从村塾里笑着递出的饭团到战争时一个凌厉的眼神；认可你实力的只有密友而你却从不在意，部下诧异于为何我们会听你的话，而我们诧异于他们竟不知你有多强大。  
你是那无可取代的首领吗？  
你是被嘲笑和攻击的幼稚幻想，既不妥协也不作无谓的牺牲；在大势所趋的浪潮与少数奋起抗争的逆流之间，你是横出的斩断水波的刀，锋刃向己，只为保护更多的人。  
你是江户的黎明吗？

“你是假发吗？”  
惊异于自己声音的颤抖，抬手摸脸，果然是湿的。  
“……我怎么哭了。”

但眼泪还在妄自落下。

明白了之前感知到距离感的缘由：  
那是一只鸟笼，而你自愿将己身关入；没有人能够指责，因为这一选择有其恒定的必然性和完整、几乎神圣不可侵犯的悲剧性：你总是这样。总是选择介于置身事外的冷漠和亦步亦趋的跟随之间的、特立独行且难以捉摸的方式去行动；在面对至恶的绝境仍然清晰而坚定，你的惊人的力量从未受污染，也似乎绝不穷尽。

——但你怎么办呢。  
——你不是圣徒更非神明，不过是顶着各类光环与头衔的普通人，也会害怕会脆弱会彷徨。还在名门讲武馆时，听见多嘴同学的议论，你也会咬紧下唇快速走开；后来加入松下村塾，不知婉拒为何物的你尽心尽力为人答疑直到暮色四合时，脸上也会写满疲惫；攘夷战争中每一次弃卒保车的决断后，你也会鲜有地喝到烂醉；以为令似藏砍杀你的人是我而不惜冒险追上船，你也会半是试探半是抱怨地厉声质问。不论作为同伴还是仇敌，我都从未出手伤过你：你是知道的。不仅如此——  
——我想保护你啊。

“我以为你讨厌我了。”  
桂的神情是被压抑到极致的淡然，如不是被眼中浺瀜沆瀁的痛苦所出卖，这张毫无生气的脸根本无异于假人。在那双眼睛里翻滚浮沉着的是乱七八糟，是夹缠不清，是不原谅是悔恨，是暧昧也是暴戾——是痛苦：是洞察了自身悲惨后却又揭开了更深一层地狱入口的痛苦，而要将这种痛苦表达或传递，又如同将一个准音自三味线的第一弦迁至第三弦般不可能。  
“我梦见你和银时生我的气，丢下我跑走，怎么追也追不上。我一直道歉，但你们都听不见。”  
他说得又快又急，仿佛怕讲完之前勇气就先耗尽。  
“我跑了好远，总见不到人。突然想起你常在神社那里，又转身跑回去。可是神社没有人。我寻遍了摄社，末社，拜殿，本殿还有社务所，都没有你。”  
——是昨晚的梦啊。  
“我以为你一定讨厌我了……”  
垂落的睫毛犹如折翼，掩盖了更深处的器质性损伤。看不见眼睛了。高杉反而庆幸不必再与桂对视。

不是这个人站在断崖上，而是断崖就是这个人本身。  
就这么跳下去的话，结局会是怎样，两个人都不确定。不，这是任何人都没办法确定的事。

即便如此。

“……要说讨厌的话，‘我讨厌你。以前也是，现在也是。’”  
复述的语调像读睡前故事。高杉笑着将眼泪揩去，再开口时更是哄骗般的温柔：  
“我只记得你说过讨厌我，不记得我有讨厌你啊。”  
“更何况，”哭过后彻底卸下重负，睡意也沉沉袭来；瘫倒在被褥之前，含混意识里最后一句话是：  
“……你的厨艺……确实让人喜欢不起来。”

落樱。  
但那绝非存在于现实中的景物。像一部老电影，画面斑驳，带着水纹，是博物馆才会保存的那种旧胶片；呈现其中的都是早已迷失在时间长流中的角色，每帧影像都显出残躯遗物的凋零感——是从海底沉船内打捞、从考古遗迹中挖掘、从城池废墟里挽救出的残章断简。场景晃动而扭曲，像隔着泪水的透镜。  
电影被逆向放映：落花中长出了樱桃树，村塾自大火中诞生，成年后的学生归来建起校园：紫发，银发，纯黑。

而自己站在花瓣飘落的树荫。  
学堂内书声郎朗，前排扎马尾的黑发男孩认真做着笔记；紫发的孩子托腮出神；教室角落，银发的懒虫早已入睡，口水滴在怀中的刀镡。

“你回来了。”  
身侧传来脚步声。  
“……松阳老师。”  
不期然撞上清绿眼眸。与自己的碧绿、桂的墨绿色不同，那是不存任何威胁或阴暗，宛如春水般可以一探到底的、毫无保留的玉色。

“嗯。我回来了。”  
“欢迎回来。”

找不出别的句子。  
明知是电影是幻觉是梦，自己却似唯一没有拿到剧本的角色般无措。老师眼中笑意盈盈——是好久、好久，好久未见的脸。  
“晋助长大了啊。”  
松阳上前一步，将学生的额发理到一旁，视线相接。  
“已经成为自己心中的武士了吗？”

蒙太奇式的画面切换：  
神社阶前的小小身影，束起后扫来扫去的发尾吸引了全部注意，衣着配色只辨得黑与绿——  
“既然如此，你想当怎样的武士？”  
“你……到底要去哪里？”  
场景再次变更：  
逆光的高大身形，从发色到足袋恰好形成渐变：深灰，亮灰，薄灰，白——  
“武士道并不全是指对国家和君主尽忠，也是对柔弱自身的约束，并使之逐步迈向强大的自我意志。”  
“即使不知名姓，即使没有可保护的君主和战斗用的刀剑，只要内心拥有自己的武士道，就都能成为自己心中的武士。”

最终回归当下：  
“时隔这么多年，老师是来敦促我的吗。”  
不禁哑然失笑。  
面前的一切都太不真实：不论樱花，村塾，还是老师。  
“不。”  
是少有的明确否认。抬头看时，浅葱眸子里的笑意未变，却又覆上另一层郑重：  
“是来向你道别的。”  
“……诶？”

“当作最后的礼物收下吧。”  
落樱花瓣遽然纷纷跃起，招摇如猎猎旌旗：放映机将观众吞没，月色洒落太阴，衣角卷起了风，刀柄握紧指节，眼泪滴落人。  
“我的学生们，都成为了不起的武士了呢。”

记忆里的村塾转瞬空空荡荡。  
一只蝴蝶翩翩飞来，栖在自己鼻尖。

“老师？”

惊醒后只觉沉闷，“好重……”  
定睛看时，果不其然是某只睡姿不良的八爪鱼攀附在了自己身上。  
摆脱了桂的纠缠后，泄愤地在对方身上摊开四肢。  
——等等……好像有哪里不对……  
伸到眼前的手，是成年人的尺寸。  
——长大了？  
高杉一个激灵，仔细确认一番：  
挽起的袖口短了一截，浴衣下摆更是只及膝盖。  
不，比起这些，更重要的是——

——老师？

“松阳老师？”  
忍不住张口出声。

从此不再有回应。

“……好沉。”  
被压迫者终于也被重量唤醒。推开身上人前先睁了眼，迷迷糊糊讲出不知是梦话还是认真的句子：  
“……你回来了啊。”

“嗯。我回来了。”

“……好像听见你喊老师。是做噩梦了吗。”  
尚不清醒的手臂圈住自己，如粘稠蜂蜜。甜和软。

“不。是好梦。”

『如今你在我身体里。  
你是我朦胧的命运。  
那些感觉至死才会消失——』⑨

——“你是我梦中的蝴蝶吗？”

Fin.

注：  
① 出自捷克小说家弗兰兹·卡夫卡（Franz Kafka）  
② 出自智利诗人巴勃罗·聂鲁达（Pablo Neruda）所作《我喜欢你是寂静的》  
③ 出自《Fate/Stay Night》阿尔托莉雅台词。  
④ 出自《魔法少女小圆》QB台词。  
⑤ 出自《Fate/Grand Order》，法老王拉美西斯二世与高杉晋助的声优是同一人。  
⑥ 出自瑞士心理学家C.J.荣格（Carl Gustav Jung）所作《人，艺术和文学中的精神》。  
⑦ 出自意大利导演费德里克·费利尼（Federico Fellini）所作《我是说谎者》。  
⑧ 出自法国诗人C.P.波德莱尔（Charles Pierre Baudelaire）所作《毒》。  
⑨ 出自阿根廷诗人J.L.博尔赫斯（Jorges Luis Borges）所作《布宜诺斯艾利斯》。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读。  
> 我永远爱桂先生。


End file.
